legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Journey to the Colonization
This page is under construction. Please edit. This story is made by jtn2t. Plot This story begins in the distant large island, with three extinct characters, Manfred the Mammoth, Sid the Sloth, and Diego the Smilodon. Manfred found out that the gigantic wave is going to flood the island. The herd begin to build the ship that is made of ice. After they worked day and night for a long time, Manfred will go to their colonies to warn the others. But they can not accept his request because they were too busy. So, the herd have an idea to prove them so they can survive the flood. They make invitations (a flat piece of stone written with juice) to the people in the island. The people on this island agreed to the herd's invitations and they went to the the shore where the herd's colony is at before noon. The last day of colonial island, everyone who agreed with Manfred is going to the shore where his ship that is made out of ice before the tsunami comes. Manfred saw people from the island is coming to their his colony, and he gives a speech about a flood. Backstory: Most of the characters from different universes were sent to Planet Earth and they were scattered all over the world. When Manfred, Sid, and Diego were on the island, they will explore the island and search for characters in this island. Few hours later, the herd begin to set up the colony. After they finished building the colony, they found out they are setting up their colony. So, they started to talk each other and having conversations. Chapters * Chapter I: The Evacuation for Survival * Chapter II: The Beginning of the Journey * Chapter III * Chapter IV * Chapter V * Chapter VI CharactersCategory:Upcoming events/ series Heroes Ray Romano as Manfred John Leguizamo as Sid Dennis Leary as Diego Ewan McGreger as Rodney Copperbottom Robin Williams as Fender Pinwheeler Richard Yearwood as Donkey Kong Andrew Sabiston as Diddy Kong John Cusack as Igor Steve Buscemi and Sean Hayes as Scamper and Brain Grant Kirkhope as Mumbo Jumbo (Banjo-Kazooie) Banjo and Kazooie Kenneth Branagh as Miguel Kevin Kline as Tulio Christina Ricci as Cynder Jesse Eisenberg as Blu Anne Hathaway as Jewel Rachel Crow, Amanda Stenberg and Pierce Gagnon as Bia, Carla, and Tiago Kaprosuchus Elijah Wood as Spyro Billy West as Sparx Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack Nick Offerman as MetalBeard Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity Britt Mckillip as Princess Cadance Andrew Francis as Shining Armor Manny.png Sid.jpg 20100807040840!Diego.png Donkey Kong0.jpg Diddy Kong0.jpg Scamper.jpg Brain.jpg MumboJumbo.png Banjo and Kazooie0.jpg Miguel0.jpg Tulio0.jpg Cynder.jpg Blu 23.jpg Carla, Bia and Tiago.jpg Sparx.jpg Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png Applejack long jump S01E13.png The-lego-movie-emmet-and-metal-beard.jpg Pinkie pie 27.png 250px-Fluttershy talking to Angel S01E22.png Twilight as a princess preview S3E13.png Rarity 11.png Princess Cadance ID S4E11.png Shining Armor.jpg Villains Clancy Brown as Uka Uka Stockman-Pod (imposter) Stockman-Fly Battle Droids Ron Rubin as Kaptain Skurvy John Stocker and ??? as Kutlass and Green Kroc Uka uka 4.jpeg B-2superbattledroid 2.jpg Droidekasstarwars.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-12h15m58s118.png Uka uka 4.jpeg B-2superbattledroid 2.jpg Droidekasstarwars.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-12h15m58s118.png Trivia Green Kroc's voice actor's name is not shown. Category:Jtn2t Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:The Journey to the Colonization Category:The Evacuation for Survival Category:The Beginning of the Journey